1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus capable of wireless connection with a mobile terminal, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Image display apparatuses that provide images may be equipped with various functions other than their own unique functions. Also, user interfaces for controlling the various functions tend to be complicated. Recently, image display apparatuses are configured to enable wireless communication with an external device in order to provide content associated with an application installed in the external device through a large screen. However, there is an inconvenience that several control steps should be performed to provide broadcast content formed from broadcast signals and provide content received from external devices.